Tom Riddle i powrót do Hogwartu
by Cytrynowe Dropsy
Summary: Tom Riddle, znany również jako Lord Voldemort, postanawia po raz kolejny zaaplikować na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie. Powiedzieć można tylko jedno. Będzie się działo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer _: Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do J. K. Rowling. Postacie też. A przynajmniej ich nazwiska…_

* * *

Lord Voldemort był zirytowany. Nic nie szło po jego myśli. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy odzyska w pełni sprawne ciało, będzie mógł wreszcie przejąć władzę nad światem. Niestety Potter i jego brawurowa ucieczka z cmentarza po raz kolejny pokrzyżowały mu plany. Właściwie wszystko się waliło. Poczuł, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Usiadł na podłodze i zaczął wykonywać ćwiczenia medytacyjne, przyzywając energię Zen. Poradził mu to jego psychoterapeuta, próbując wyleczyć go z depresji.

 _Spokojnie, nie przejmuj się_. Wdech. _Odepchnij od siebie wszystkie negatywne emocje._ Wydech. _Świat jest_ _piękny i kolorowy._

Nagle usłyszał krzyk sowy wlatującej przez okno.

– _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ – ryknął, zrywając się na równe nogi, po czym wydał z siebie niezadowolony jęk. Będzie musiał zaczynać uspokajanie od początku.

 _Później_. Podszedł do leżącego na podłodze ptaka i podniósł przyniesione przez niego wydanie _Proroka Codziennego_.

Przejrzał je raczej bez zainteresowania. Jak zawsze jakieś kłamstwa Pottera i trochę oczerniania jego starego przyjaciela Albusa Dumbledore'a. Już miał wyrzucić gazetę do specjalnego kosza na papier (co jak co, ale trzeba być _eko_ ), kiedy jego uwagę przykuło ogłoszenie.

 _ **UWAGA!**_

 _Zatrudnię nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią!_

 _Chętni proszeni są o zgłoszenie się za pomocą sowy_

 _do Dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart_

 _Albusa Dumbledore'a._

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Odkąd rzucił klątwę na tę posadę, Dumbledore nie miał zbyt wielu chętnych. Ciekawe, czy w ogóle kogoś znajdzie.

I wtedy Lord Voldemort doznał olśnienia.

Zgłosi się do tej pracy.

* * *

Oczywiście nie mógł tak po prostu wkroczyć do Hogwartu. Mimo że tylko kilka osób znało jego prawdziwą tożsamość, jego wygląd był dość specyficzny. To wszystko przez horkruksy.

Nie to, że Voldemort nie zastanawiał się nigdy nad powrotem do wizerunku przystojnego Toma Riddle'a. Po prostu biała, wężowata twarz działa na jego korzyść, jeśli chodziło o bycie strasznym i MROCZNYM czarodziejem. Teraz jednak musiał skorzystać ze znalezionych kiedyś zaklęć pozwalających cofnąć nieco szkody wyrządzone przez bardzo MROCZNĄ magię.

Dwa tygodnie wystarczyły, by osiągnąć efekt.

Stał właśnie przed lustrem w pozie, którą podpatrzył na okładce Vouge'a. Kruczoczarne włosy, ostre rysy twarzy i wysokie kości policzkowe. Nie można powiedzieć, że ma więcej niż czterdzieści lat. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. A raczej był _nieziemsko_ przystojny. Wyszczerzył się sam do siebie. Był bardziej _sexy_ niż Edward Cullen ze _Zmierzchu_ i Cedric Diggory z _Harry'ego Pottera_ razem wzięci.

Jedynym „mankamentem" były jego oczy. Naprawdę nie był w stanie nic zrobić ze swoimi krwistoczerwonymi tęczówkami. Jakiego zaklęcia by nie użył, wciąż stawały się bordowe po kilku minutach. Szczerze mówiąc nie przeszkadzało mu to. Dzięki temu wyglądał bardziej MROCZNIE.

Napisał do Dumbledore'a list z prośbą o spotkanie. Następnego dnia otrzymał zaproszenie na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną.

* * *

Wielki dzień. Rozmowa o pracę. Ubrał się najlepiej jak mógł. _Muszę zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie_ , pomyślał, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że znają się z Dumbledorem od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat.

Pewnym krokiem wszedł przez drzwi Hogwartu.

Doszedł do pomniku gargulca, który strzegł wejścia do gabinetu, gdzie miała się odbyć rozmowa. I tu zaczęły się problemy. _Jakie było hasło?_ Dumbledore wspomniał o nim w liście, ale Tom był zbyt zajęty wykonywaniem swojego tańcu zwycięstwa, by zaprzątać sobie tym głowę.

– _Avada Kedavra_ – mruknął, mając nadzieję, że zadziała. Niestety nic się nie stało.

Kolejne pół godziny spędził, mówiąc wszystkie znane mu nazwy słodyczy. Już miał ochotę znów załamać się psychicznie, kiedy doznał olśnienia. Gdyby czarodzieje mieli elektryczność, nad jego głową zaświeciłaby teraz żarówka.

– KREMÓWKI WADOWICKIE! – wykrzyknął tryumfalnie.

Gargulec odsunął się, wpuszczając Voldemorta na schody, którymi wspiął się do gabinetu dyrektora.

Zapukał do drzwi i wszedł przez nie, zanim zdążył usłyszeć odpowiedź.

– Cześć, Albusie! – przywitał się z uśmiechem.

– Tom! Miło cię widzieć! – Dumbledore wstał z zza biurka i podszedł do Toma z rozłożonymi ramionami.

Mężczyźni uścisnęli się i lekko ucałowali w policzki, jak to mieli w zwyczaju robić najlepsi przyjaciele.

– Spodziewałem się tu ciebie, Tom – rzekł Dumbledore, gdy wreszcie skończyli się witać.

– Jak to? – zapytał zdezorientowany Riddle. – Mój list był prawie anonimowy!

– Podpisałeś się jako _Lord Voldemort_ – mruknął Albus.

Tom nerwowo podrapał się po karku.

– No, ale nieważne. – Dyrektor przerwał niezręczną ciszę. – A więc chcesz pracę w Hogwarcie?

– Tak.

– _Okej._ – Dumbledore popisywał się znajomością języka angielskiego. – Masz tę robotę! Witamy na pokładzie i te de, i te pe. Umowę o pracę wyślę ci pocztą. _Pis aut!_

Czarny Pan zamrugał z niedowierzania.

– Co? Tak po prostu? Bez żadnych kazań, tak jak to było ostatnio? – Przed oczami stanęła mu scena sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat, kiedy to Albus odmówił mu posady, argumentując to tym, że „jak się jest młodym, to się trzeba wyszaleć, na imprezy pochodzić, a nie uczyć w szkole".

– Nadchodzą ciężkie czasy, Tom – powiedział Dumbledore poważnym głosem.

– Ćpałeś coś, prawda? – spytał Riddle z troską. Sam miał _bardzo_ złe doświadczenia z narkotykami.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Cytrynowego dropsa?

– ALBUSIE PERCIVALU WULFRICU BRIANIE DUMBLEDORZE! – wybuchnął Czarny Pan pod wpływem nagłego impulsu. – OBIECAŁEŚ. Z. TYM. SKOŃCZYĆ! NIE PO TO DAŁEM CI NAMIARY NA MOJEGO PSYCHOTERAPEUTĘ, ŻEBYŚ TERAZ-

– Przestań mówić wielkimi literami! – przerwał mu w połowie zdania Albus.

Tom popatrzył na niego wściekłym wzrokiem, po czym osunął się na podłogę i zaczął przyzywać oczyszczającą energię Zen.

Kiedy poczuł się na siłach, by prowadzić dalszą rozmowę, usiadł na krześle i wbił wzrok w dyrektora Hogwartu.

– No więc mam tą pracę, tak? – spytał, jakby jego wcześniejszy wybuch nigdy się nie wydarzył.

– Tak, chociaż… jest jedna sprawa, która może być problemem.

– Potter? – zgadł Tom.

– Cóż, uznaje, że zabiłeś mu rodziców – odparł Dumbledore w zamyśleniu.

– Przecież to oczywiste kłamstwo! – Voldemort aż wstał z oburzenia.

Albus popatrzył ma niego pytająco.

Riddle westchnął ciężko i rozpoczął swoją opowieść.

– To wszystko był jednym wielkim nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem. James i Lily urządzali imprezę halloweenową. Oczywiście byłem zaproszony, w końcu to moi dobrzy znajomi. Muszę ci powiedzieć, Albusie, że James od zawsze robił najlepsze imprezy w całej czarodziejskiej Anglii. W każdym razie, biba była niczego sobie. Wyobrażasz sobie, że Potter załatwił jakoś takie fajne, kolorowe światełka imprezowe? Niesamowite! Wracając, kiedy _to_ się wydarzyło, było już dobrze po północy. Ja i James zalani w trzy du… no, wiesz o co chodzi, w każdym razie, jak Potter szedł do kołyski Harry'ego, to nagle mu taki fajny, zielony laser imprezowy zaświecił w oczy. Nie zauważył nieprzytomnej Lily leżącej na podłodze (ta to zawsze miała słabą głowę). Poleciał do przodu i rozbił butelkę, którą trzymał, o tę kołyskę. Pech chciał, że akurat tam była głowa małego i jak dostał stłuczonym szkłem, to mu się zrobiła taka śmieszna ranka w kształcie błyskawicy. Dzieciak w płacz, a James w śmiech. Trochę jeszcze popiliśmy, aż w końcu Potter wyciągnął jakieś śmieszne, różowe tabletki. Obaj się ich najedliśmy. A potem… w sumie nie wiem. Jak się rano obudziłem, to byłem jakąś marną egzystencją bez ciała. Na trzeźwo w życiu bym nie wziął tych prochów, ale mówię ci, Albusie, Ognista to się tam lała strumieniami. Całe szczęście, że mam horkru… eee, znaczy, że jestem nieśmiertelny w pewien sposób, nie powiem ci jaki. Biedni Lily i James, nie mieli tyle szczęścia.

Tom skończył opowiadać, a na wspomnienie jego przyjaciół łzy stanęły mu w oczach.

Dumbledore patrzył na niego ze zrozumieniem.

– Tak mi przykro, że zostałeś niesłusznie oczerniony, Tom. Ale wyjaśnij mi jeszcze jedną rzecz. Skoro nie chciałeś zabić Harry'ego, to co wydarzyło się na cmentarzu po trzecim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego? – Albus wyjął z szuflady biurka popcorn i najwyraźniej oczekiwał kolejnej emocjonującej opowieści.

– Ah, to… – Voldemort potarł palcami skronie. – Ta cała afera z Diggorym… To nie miało tak być. Jegonie miało tam być. Jego śmierć była niezamierzona. Można powiedzieć, że to taka wpadka. No ale cóż, zdarza się, prawda? – spytał lekkim tonem, jakby mówił o zbitym talerzu, a nie o martwym chłopaku. – Natomiast Potter był mi potrzebny, żeby odzyskać ciało. Nie traktowałem go jak wroga, dopóki nie zaczął rozpowiadać tych bredni o mnie i ogłaszać się „Wybrańcem". Śmierć Potterów była dla mnie wielkim ciosem. Nie masz pojęcia jak się poczułem, gdy ktoś zaczął rozpowiadać, że to moja wina!

– Bezprawie! – wykrzyknął Dumbledore, wczuwając się w opowieść przyjaciela. – To całkowicie zmienia postać rzeczy!

– Jakich rzeczy?

– Nieważne – rzekł dyrektor tajemniczo, po czym sięgnął do szuflady biurka i położył przed Tomem jakiś papier oraz pióro. – To twoja umowa o pracę.

Riddle dokładnie przeczytał dokument (po obejrzeniu spotu reklamowego Policji Polskiej na temat oszustw w umowach wolał mieć pewność, co podpisuje). Kiedy jednak nie znalazł tam żadnych kruczków i haczyków, wziął do ręki pióro i naskrobał na papierze _Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

 **Kości zostały rzucone** _ **.**_

* * *

Notka Autorska: _Pierwszy rozdział za nami. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się Was zainteresować i zachęcić do czekania na kolejną część. Zapraszam do wyrażania swojej opinii i udzielania rad – jestem otwarta na wszelką krytykę._

~Ostrokrzew


	2. Chapter 2

– Witajcie, moi drodzy! – Czarny Pan entuzjastycznie i z uśmiechem rozpoczął spotkanie Śmierciożerców.

Odkąd Dumbledore (wreszcie!) przyjął go na posadę nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, był w doskonałym humorze. Nawet depresja przestała się odzywać. Teraz jednak musiał ogłosić swoim ukochanym przyjaciołom, że przez jakiś czas będzie nieobecny.

Śmierciożercy zajęli miejsca przy długim stole i z napięciem wpatrywali się w swojego Pana.

– Był czas powitań – rozpoczął Tom dramatycznym tonem – ale nadszedł czas pożegnań. – (Przez salę przeszedł zdziwiony szmer). – Kochani, tak się składa, że na jakiś czas, zapewne aż do czerwca, będę musiał was opuścić. Nie zupełnie oczywiście! – dodał szybko. – Zorganizujemy jakieś dwa czy trzy spotkania, tak, Narcyzo, oczywiście wspólne święta również, wszyscy kochamy twój bigos. – (Narcyza Malfoy odetchnęła z ulgą). – Ogólnie jednak rzecz biorąc – kontynuował – mam pewną… niezwykle ważną pracę do wykonania i nie będę mógł się z wami widywać.

Gdy skończył mówić, zauważył, że wielu Śmierciojadów ociera łzy smutku i wzruszenia. Nawet on sam poczuł się dotknięty. Nigdy nie lubił pożegnań.

– Panie – zaczął Lucjusz Malfoy, przytulając pawia, który siedział mu na kolanach – czy możesz powiedzieć nam co to za ważna praca?

– Oczywiście, że mogę, Lusiu – prychnął Tom. – Ja wszystko mogę. To, że nie chcę, to inna sprawa.

Wśród zebranych dało się słyszeć rozczarowane westchnięcia.

– Przykro mi, ale to ściśle tajne! Gdybym wam powiedział, to nie byłby to już tajne, bo byście wiedzieli. No niestety, tak musi być. Coś jeszcze?

Nikt nie miał już żadnych pytań.

* * *

Następnym punktem dnia Toma Riddle'a było spotkanie grona pedagogicznego Hogwartu, na którym Albus Dumbledore miał poruszyć pewne ważne sprawy dotyczące nowego roku szkolnego. Przyszedł do Hogwartu (oczywiście wcześniej zmieniając swój _imidż_ na ten przystojniejszy) i udał się do gabinetu dyrektora. Tym razem udało mu się zapamiętać hasło, z czego był niezmiernie dumny.

Na miejscu nie było jeszcze zbyt wielu osób, jako że spotkanie miało się zacząć dopiero za pół godziny. Przez chwile był rozczarowany – nie zrobił dramatycznego wejścia, jak zamierzał.

Nie mógł jednak gniewać się na świat długo. Osoba, którą zobaczył na jednym z krzeseł od razu wywołała uśmiech na jego twarzy. Była to bowiem sama…

– SYBILLA! – wykrzyknął uradowany Riddle, podbiegając do nauczycielki Wróżbiarstwa.

– TOM! – Sybilla rzuciła mu się na szyję.

– To wy się znacie? – spytał zdziwiony Dumbledore, którego obecności Tom zaaferowany spotkaniem ze starą przyjaciółką nawet nie zauważył.

– Oczywiście, Albusie. Sybilla to moja dobra znajoma. Szczególnie odkąd wygłosiła przepowiednię.

– O tak, pamiętam. Wtedy pod Trzema Miotłami – mruknęła Trelawney.

– Macie na myśli przepowiednię na temat Harry'ego Pottera? – zapytał Albus, sięgając po cytrynowego dropsa.

– Jaką przepowiednię na temat Harry'ego Pottera? – zdziwił się Voldemort. – Miałem na myśli przepowiednie mówiącą, że Tom Hiddleston zerwie z Taylor Swift!

– Ah, _tą_. – Dumbledore westchnął z ulgą. – Już się bałem, że chodzi o proroctwo mówiące, że Harry Potter będzie miał moc pokonania Czarnego Pana.

– Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem. O czym mówi to proroctwo? – zainteresował się Czarny Pan.

– Nie ważne – powiedział tajemniczo Dumbledore.

Tom miał właśnie zacząć się kłócić, kiedy drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Minerwa McGonagall – sławna raperka znana również jako MC Gonagall.

– JOŁ – rzuciła tylko i usiadła na jednym z krzeseł.

Po chwili do biura dyrektora zaczęli schodzić się pozostali nauczyciele. Kiedy wszyscy zasiedli w wielkim kółku, spotkanie mogło się rozpocząć.

– Dzień dobry, cześć i czołem! _Pytacie skąd się wziąłem?_ – Dumbledore zaczął nucić piosenkę Wesołego Romka, a kiedy skończył, przemówił już zupełnie normalnie. – Przechodząc do ważnych informacji… Przez jakiś czas nie będzie z nami Hagrida. Zastąpi go Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, ale ją wszyscy już znacie.

Tom po raz kolejny tego dnia poczuł rozczarowanie. Jak to nie będzie Hagrida? Nie będzie mógł odwiedzić swojego przyjaciela z czasów szkolnych?

– Będzie z nami jednak jeszcze jeden nowy nauczyciel – ciągnął Albus. – Przywitajcie Toma Riddle'a.

Voldemort wstał.

– Cześć, jestem Tom i będę uczył Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

– Cześć, Tom – odpowiedzieli wszyscy zgodnym chórem i zaczęli klaskać.

Czarny Pan otarł łzy wzruszenia po tak miłym i ciepłym przywitaniu. Wszyscy tu byli tacy cudowni. Chwilę jeszcze rozmyślał o swoich nowych przyjaciołach, ale w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że dyrektor zaczął coś mówić.

– W tym roku będziemy mieć wizytacje z Ministerstwa, dlatego proszę się ładnie ubrać na ucztę powitalną. – Albus zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej próbując sobie przypomnieć coś jeszcze. – Aha, Tom, niestety nie możesz używać tych podręczników, które wybrałeś.

Ta informacja bardzo zdziwiła Riddle'a. Czyli w tym roku podręcznikiem do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią dla pierwszorocznych nie zostaną „Tajemnice Najczarniejszej Magii"?

– Jak mam czegokolwiek nauczyć te dzieci, skoro nie będę mógł używać odpowiednich i dobranych do wieku książek?! – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem.

– Przykro mi, ale to nakaz z góry. Chcą, żeby używano podręczników, które oni przyślą – wyjaśnił Dumbledore, który aktualnie z jakiegoś powodu leżał na podłodze i wpatrywał się w sufit.

Voldemort westchnął bezradnie. Gdyby nie to, że oficjalnie wcale nie powrócił, zorganizowałby atak na Ministerstwo Magii, żeby wybić im te durne pomysły z głowy.

* * *

Czarny Pan przyszedł do Dworu Malfoyów, aby zabrać wszystkie rzeczy, które będą mu potrzebne w Hogwarcie. Były to przedmioty takie jak zastaw do szydełkowania, książka kucharska Ewy Wachowicz czy też jego kolekcja kucyków Pony.

Przemierzał właśnie korytarz wielkiej posiadłości, gdy do jego uszu dobiegły dźwięki rozmowy.

– _One_ są dla ciebie ważniejsze niż ja! – usłyszał znajomy kobiecy głos.

– Narcyzo, to nie tak jak myślisz! – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

Zaintrygowany Voldemort po cichu podszedł do drzwi pokoju, w którym rozgrywała się awantura. Zgodnie ze swoimi podejrzeniami, zobaczył Narcyzę i Lucjusza Malfoyów.

– Nie tak jak myślę? Spędzasz z _nimi_ całe dnie! Zapomniałeś, że masz rodzinę?! – krzyczała zbulwersowana Narcyza.

– Zrozum, to ty zawsze będziesz dla mnie najważniejsza! – Lucjusz próbował załagodzić sytuację.

Tom wyjął z kieszeni paczkę popcornu i przyglądał się całemu zdarzeniu, jednocześnie próbując domyślić się, kim są tajemnicze _one_.

– Lucjuszu, siedzisz całymi godzinami, nawet w nocy z tymi… – Narcyza zalała się łzami. – Merlin jeden wie co ty tam robisz.

Teraz na twarzy Malfoya pojawiło się przerażenie.

– NARCYZO, JEST CZYSTO PLATONICZNA MIŁOŚĆ!

– TO JEST CHORE, NAWET JEŚLI TYLKO PLATONICZNE!

Czarny Pan nie mógł dłużej znieść tej awantury i postanowił wkroczyć do akcji.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział zupełnie bez powodu.

Niespodziewanie Narcyza Malfoy, która i tak była cała we łzach, zaczęła płakać jeszcze mocniej. Podbiegła do Voldemorta i go przytuliła. Tom stał kompletnie zdezorientowany. Nie takiego obrotu spraw się spodziewał. Podobne wrażenie sprawiał zresztą Lucjusz.

– No więc o co się kłócicie? – zapytał wreszcie Riddle.

– O-on woli sp-pędzać czas z _n-_ _nimi_ , niż ze m-mną – powiedziała Narcyza przez łzy.

– Z _nimi_? – Tom czuł, że zbliża się do rozwiązania zagadki.

– Ona twierdzi, że mam jakieś niezdrowe relacje z pa-

– NIE BĘDZIESZ O NICH W WSPOMINAŁ W TYM DOMU! – Narcyza przerwała swojemu mężowi w nagłym przypływie furii.

– Spokojnie. No więc o co chodzi? – Voldemorta zaczynała ogarniać frustracja.

– O PAWIE! – wykrzyknęła kobieta.

– _Pawie?_

– Tak. Mój _kochany_ mąż spędza z nimi każdą chwilę.

Tom aż zamrugał z niedowierzania. Wiedział, że między _pawiami_ a jego najwierniejszym Śmierciożercą coś jest, ale nie spodziewał się, że to zaszło aż tak daleko. Właściwie nie potrafił w to uwierzyć.

– Lucjuszu, czy… czy to prawda? – spytał zaszokowany.

– NIE! To znaczy… – Mężczyzna wyglądał na zakłopotanego. – Lubię te zwierzęta, ale nic poza tym.

Voldemort wziął głęboki wdech, starając się zachować zimną krew. I wtedy przyszedł mu do głowy genialny pomysł.

– Okej, zrobimy szybki test psychologiczny. Odpowiadaj szczerze – powiedział do Lucjusza, który tylko pokiwał głową.

– Ulubiony kolor?

– _Pawio_ -niebieski.

– Ulubione imię?

– _Paw_ eł.

– Ulubione zwierzę… – (Lucjusz zaczął otwierać usta.) – oprócz pawia?

– Ee… _paw_ ian.

– Mhm. Tyle wystarczy – rzekł Tom tonem profesjonalnego psychoanalityka.

Malfoyowie wpatrywali się w niego z napięciem.

– No więc… – Czarny Pan zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. – Moim zdaniem wszystko z Lucjuszem w porządku.

Zarówno Lucjusz i Narcyza wyglądali, jakby kamień spadł im z serca. Natychmiast rzucili się sobie w objęcia.

Voldemort natomiast aportował się do Hogwartu, niezwykle dumny, że pogodził skłócone małżeństwo. Prawie jak w jakiejś amerykańskiej komedii romantycznej (które swoją drogą uwielbiał).

Kiedy rozpakował wszystkie swoje bagaże, usiadł na bujanym fotelu i zaczął rozmyślać o swoim życiu. Jutro miał być pierwszy września.

Na ten dzień czekał od bardzo dawna.


	3. Chapter 3

Uczta powitalna miała zacząć się już za kilka minut. Tom poczuł na plecach dreszczyk ekscytacji, jak za czasów, gdy sam był uczniem Hogwartu. Mimo tylu lat, wciąż pamiętał to miejsce… ale nie tych ludzi.

Centralne miejsce jak zwykle zajmował Albus Dumbledore, ubrany dziś w uroczysty, czerwony strój z cekinami i brokatem.

Po prawej stronie dyrektora siedziała Minerwa _MC Gonagall_. Jej outfit bardzo przypadł Tomowi do gustu, jako że był poważny, ale i młodzieżowy zarazem. Miała na sobie prawilną szatę marki Adidas przyozdobioną charakterystycznymi trzema paskami. Jej nogi zdobiły błyszczące, białe Superstary _,_ za to na głowie spoczywała tiara z daszkiem w stylu _New York Hat_. Jedynym elementem biżuterii, oprócz złotego Rolexa, był ciężki łańcuch wykonany z tego samego kruszcu. Już samo to świadczyło o prestiżu i bogactwie, a jednak raperka nie poprzestała na tej ozdobie. Do łańcucha przyczepiony był potężny, ozdabiany brylantami wisior w kształcie liścia halucynoziela. Całości obrazu dopełniały _swagerskie_ okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które oczywiście noszone były wyłącznie ze względu na wygląd, jako że był już późny wieczór.

Riddle przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł oderwać wzroku od nauczycielki transmutacji, oszołomiony perfekcyjnym doborem elementów ubioru. W końcu jednak przeniósł wzrok na pozostałych nauczycieli. Większość z nich znał już z imienia i nazwiska. Na szczególną uwagę zasługiwał tu Severus Snape – wierny Śmierciożerca, który oczywiście nie mógł mieć pojęcia, że Tom Riddle to tak naprawdę Lord Voldemort.

Przy końcu stołu miejsce zajęła nieznana Tomowi kobieta w gustownym różowym sweterku. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się kto to, ale później jego uwaga została zwrócona na drzwi Wielkiej Sali, które otworzyły się, wpuszczając do środka uczniów.

Rozpoznał rzecz jasna młodego Malfoya, syna wiernych Śmierciożerców, których małżeństwo Tom uratował. Mimo że było to ledwie wczoraj, Voldemort czuł, jakby od tego wydarzenia minęły dobre cztery miesiące.

Zobaczył też Wroga Numer Jeden (czyt. Harry'ego Pottera). Pogrążony był on w rozmowie z dwoma innymi uczniami – dziewczyną łudząco wręcz podobną do Emmy Watson i jakimś rudym chłopcem odzianym w łachmany. _Piegi, rude włosy… to pewnie Weasley_ – domyślił się Tom dumny ze swych umiejętności dedukcji.

Szła z nimi też ruda dziewczynka, której Tom na pewno nigdy w życiu nie spotkał. A jednak na jakimś poziomie świadomości był pewien, że nazywa się ona Ginny Weasley. Ciekawe… Będzie musiał dowiedzieć się, skąd ją zna.

Tymczasem wicedyrektorka wyszła zza stołu i wprowadziła na ucztę pierwszorocznych, by chwilę potem zaprowadzić ich do Tiary Przydziału, która rozpoczęła pieśń. Tym razem zaprezentowała cover jednego z kawałków MC Gonagall pod tytułem „Cztery domy".

 _[Treść utworu została usunięta ze względu na naruszenie praw autorskich.]_

Wreszcie po kilku słowach Albusa zaczęła się uczta. Tom spokojnie jadł schabowego z ziemniaczkami, kiedy poczuł lekką wibrację w kieszeni.

Wyciągnął swoją najnowszą Nokię 3310, aby sprawdzić kto może czegoś od niego chcieć w ten niezwykły wieczór. Zanim jednak zdążył dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, stał się ośrodkiem zainteresowania zgromadzonych.

– Co to takiego? – zapytała siedząca obok Pomona Sprout.

– Telefon, a co innego? – Tom był zaskoczony jej brakiem wiedzy.

– Wynalazek mugoli?

– Tak sądzę.

– Przecież to nielegalne! – powiedziało kilka osób naraz.

– Waszym zdaniem powiadomienia z Naszej Klasy powinna mi dostarczać sowa? – warknął Tom z irytacją.

– Zaraz, chwileczkę – odezwał się Flitwick, przebrany za krasnoludka z _Królewny Śnieżki_ – Przecież urządzenia mugoli nie działają w Hogwarcie!

– Właśnie, a poza tym taka Nokia i tak nie ma połączenia z Internetem! – dodała nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa.

Jeszcze przez chwilę przekrzykiwali się argumentami, dlaczego Tom nie może sprawdzać Naszej Klasy na telefonie (co właśnie robił), kiedy spod stołu wyskoczyła ta dziwna dziewczyna wyglądająca jak Emma Watson.

– Nasza Klasa została założona 11. listopada 2006, a mamy 1. września 1995!

Tom spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany, ale z pomocą przyszła mu Sybilla.

– To Hermiona Granger – wyjaśniła konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Zawsze jak pojawiają się jakieś niespójności w fabule, wyskakuje nie wiadomo skąd. Przyzwyczajaj się.

Tom jeszcze raz zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem, po czym wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

Nie dane mu jednak było długo cieszyć się spokojem. Dumbledore wstał i rozpoczął przemowę.

– Siemaneczko moi drodzy uczniowie, witam w nowym roku szkolnym! Żeby nie przedłużać powiem tylko, że w tym roku jak zwykle nie ma co walczyć o Puchar Domów, bo i tak Gryffindor wygra – dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za bliznę na czole Harry'ego – ale oprócz tego chcę wam przedstawić nowych nauczycieli. Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami będzie uczyć Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, a nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zostaje… – Dumbledore zrobił pełną napięcia pauzę, jak Krzysztof Ibisz, kiedy prowadził teleturniej na Polsacie – …Tom Riddle!

Voldemort wyczarował konfetti, które zaczęło sypać się z sufitu wprost na głowy zebranych.

Nie wszyscy jednak podzielali entuzjazm. Na dźwięk nazwiska „Riddle" Ginny Weasley zerwała się na równe nogi, po czym zaczęła piszczeć i biegać po sali, panicznie wymachując rękami. Wszyscy śledzili ten morderczy bieg w napięciu, aż do momentu, gdy dziewczyna rąbnęła w ścianę i straciła przytomność. Zarówno uczniowie jak i nauczyciele odwrócili się z powrotem w stronę dyrektora.

 _Cóż, widocznie to normalne w tej szkole_ – pomyślał Voldemort i zwrócił uwagę na Pottera. Chłopak patrzył na niego dziwnie, nerwowo szepcząc coś do swoich przyjaciół.

Tymczasem Dumbledore kontynuował swój wywód o tym, że nie można wchodzić do Zakazanego Lasu. Tom doskonale znał powód. Księżycowa Polanka, znajdująca się w głębi Lasu, była miejscem najlepszych imprez w okolicach Hogwartu. Oczywiście, że nauczyciele chcieli mieć to miejsce tylko dla siebie. W końcu nie w każdym lesie znajduje się źródełko z procentami (gdzie też Tom nabierał sił, kiedy razem z Quirrellem przybyli do Hogwartu).

– Testy do drużyn Quidditcha – Dumbledore kontynuował swoją mowę – rozpoczną się…

Przerwało mu ciche odchrząknięcie, dobiegające ze strony kobiety ubranej na różowo. Wyszła na środek i stanęła obok Albusa, który to wycofał się do stołu.

– Jako że nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać – kobieta zwróciła się do zebranych – przedstawię się. Nazywam się Dolores Umbridge i przez jakiś czas z polecenia Ministra będę obserwować pracę tej szkoły.

Później rozpoczęła jakąś przemowę, ale Tom nie słuchał, zaaferowany dyskusją na temat nowego sezonu Violetty, która wywiązała się między nauczycielami.

Ciche brawa zdradziły mu kilka chwil później, że przemówienie dobiegło końca.

* * *

Tom siedział na bujanym fotelu w swoim skromnym pokoju niedaleko lochów. Mimo pozornego chłodu panującego w pomieszczeniu, udało mu się urządzić je tak, by atmosfera była przyjazna. Wszędzie były teraz robione na drutach serwetki i puchate dywany, a także niezliczona ilość pluszaków i kucyków Pony. Na ścianie tuż nad łóżkiem wisiał wielki plakat z podobizną Dody.

Popatrzył na puste walizki, w których przywiózł bagaże. Wszystko wypakował już wczoraj, a jednak miał dziwne wrażenie, że czegoś mu brakuje.

I kiedy jego wzrok padł na klatkę do przewozu kotów, zrozumiał.

Natychmiast rzucił się w jej stronę, aby wypuścić zamkniętego w środku węża. _Jak mogłem zapomnieć?!_

Olbrzymi gad z zapiętą na szyi różową obróżką z kokardką wypełzł z transportera i zbliżył się do Toma.

– _No wreszcie, czekam tam od wczoraj!_ – powiedziała w języku węży Nikolizydora Afrodyta Gertruda Irminegilda Nefretette Ingeborga (w skrócie N.A.G.I.N.I).

Voldemort westchnął ciężko.

 _Będę musiał zainwestować w Przypominajkę._


End file.
